Lucky
by VeryRachelBerry
Summary: Bella and Edward go to a dance together and some interesting things take place. Inspired by the song Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat. Bad summary, better than it sounds. All Human.


**Disclaimer: I do no own Twilight or Lucky.**

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, come on, Bella. It'll be fun!" Edward insisted.

I sighed.

"No, Edward. Sorry, but you know I don't go to dances and I definitely don't dance." I repeated for what felt like the millionth time.

"Then we don't have to dance! We can just hang out with my family and stuff. You don't even have to dress up if you don't want to. Wear a t-shirt and jeans for all I care."

"Edward..."

He looked me directly in the eyes with his smoldering emerald eyes, a pleading look on his face. I tried to remove myself from his gaze but was too mesmorized by his beauty. I had known him all my life and I still hadn't gotten over how amazing he was. Not just on the outside, but the inside too. He was the kindest, smartest, most sincere person I had ever met.

"Please, Bella?" He breathed. His voice seemed to caress my ears, sending chills down my spine. I was going to lose and he knew it.

"Fine." I sighed.

A grin spread across his face, breaking his intense stance.

"Yes! Thanks, Bella. I know you'll have a lot more fun than you think. It'll be great. Besides, Alice will be there too, so it's not like you'll be alone."

I just smiled back and turned to my locker to grab all of my things. The school day had finally ended and I had been about to get my books and leave when Edward had bombarded me asking me if I would go to the upcoming school dance with him. As friends, of course. Alway as friends...

I really do hate dances though, and he knew it. He also knew that I would do practically anything for him, so he took advantage of it. Luckily, he didn't know _why _I would do anything for him. He just thought it was because we were best friends, but I knew better than that. I was in love with Edward Cullen and there was no lying about it. I'm a bad liar anyway.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Alice of course screamed when she found out Edward and I were going to the dance together.

"Oh, my gosh! This is so perfect! Now everyone can go together!" She screeched.

"Alice! Kick it down a notch, you're killing my ears." Edward said, pulling out of the school parking lot. Edward almost always drove my home. I have a car of course, or a truck really, but he insists that it's "too dangerous and old." Apparently I could kill myself in it. So instead of me getting to drive my baby to and from school every day, I have to ride in the passenger's seat of Edward's silver Volvo with him and Alice. Not that I mind the Edward part of course.

"Bella, you _have _to let me do your hair and make up! Oh, and we need to go shopping for dresses. I'm thinking a nice midnight blue, with silver strappy heals. And we should wear your hair done in nice, loose curls. Oh, and-"

"No way, Alice. I am not going to go through another four hour make over and I am most certainly not wearing any form of heels, especially those of the strappy sort!"

"But _Bella_." She whined.

"No! Besides, I think I have the perfect t-shirt to wear. And I'm thinking of trading Edward's jeans offer with a pair of nice, warm sweats."

Edward chuckled beside me.

"What? Over my dead body are you going to wear sweats in public, Bella. The only time sweats are okay in public is if they're Juicy and you are either working out, or going on a day-long shopping trip and I know for a fact that none of those things apply, here."

"Yeah, well." I said, closing the subject. Unfortunately it didn't work.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are not going to just ruin this whole entire dance for me. If you are going, you have to look amazing or else I will die."

"Wow, drama queen much?" Edward said.

"Fine, I just won't go." I said simply.

"No!" Both Edward and Alice said at once. I jumped in surprise.

"You have to come, Bella. You promised. I really want you there." Edward said, smoldering me with his eyes again.

"Keep your eyes on the road." I muttered.

"Not until you promise you're still going to the dance with me."

"Edward, you're going to get us in a crash! The fact that you're driving twenty miles over the limit definitely isn't helping either."

"Promise you'll come." He repeated.

"Edward."

"Bella."

"Edward, I'm serious."

"So am I." He shrugged.

I looked back at Alice for some kind of help but she just sat there smirking, with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Fine." I sighed.

Both of them smiled.

"Perfect. Now about that dress..." Alice began again. I slumped back in my eat and tried my best to tune out her voice, anxiously waiting for the day that all of this would be over.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Bells, are you girls ready?" Charlie called from downstairs. "The boys here!"

"Yeah, Dad. We'll be down in a minute!" I yelled.

I had spent the majority of the day locked in my own bedroom with Alice and my other friend, Rosalie as they worked on me. It was pure torture and the only thing that kept me going was the thought of seeing Edward in a black tux.

I stood up to leave the room and go downstairs to wear the guys were but Alice grabbed my wrist.

"Hold on a sec. Let me fix your hair." She said as she repositioned my freshly curled tundrils.

"Okay, okay! Come on, they're waiting!" I said, squirming underneath her reach. Or more so above her reach considering Alice was so tiny.

"Bella, relax. Edward is going to think you're the most beautiful thing in the world."

I felt my cheeks grow hot with a blush. She had no idea what she was talking about. Edward find _me_ beautiful? Yeah, right.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I murmered. Rosalie laughed behind me.

"_Right_. It's totally obvioius you guys are practically in love." She said.

My cheeks gained even more color and I had a feeling I was approximately the color of a tomato.

"That's not true." I said avoiding her eyes.

"Right, and Lindsay's lesbian. Seriously, Bella. Everyone knows that you and Edward like each other."

"Edward doesn't like me." I insisted.

Alice and Rosalie just laughed and pulled me out of the comfort of my room to face Edward, Jasper, and Emmett.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about." I pushed as they continued bantering about Edward and me as we walked down the stairs.

"Oh, please, Bella. You're a crappy liar." Alice said.

"What's Bella lying about?" I heard a voice ask when we reached the bottom of the stairs. It wasn't just any voice though, it as Edward's voice. I would know that music anywhere.

"Nothing!" I said quickly, pulling my gaze up from my high-heeled feet. Unfortunately, that was a bad idea, because the second I did, I fell. I closed my eyes, expecting to introduce myself the the carpet, but that never happened. Instead, a pair of muscular arms circled around my waist, pulling me upright. I opened my eyes again to find my face mere inches away from Edward's.

"Hey." He breathed.

"Hey."

We both just stood there, gazing into each other's eyes, me in his arms, before Alice cleared her throat.

"No idea what we're talking about, huh?" She asked.

I reluctantly pulled myself out of Edward's arms and glared at her.

"Nope." I hissed.

Edward looked at me questioningly but I just rolled my eyes at him. Luckily, he took my hint and dropped it.

"You look beautiful, Bella." He said.

A rosy tint creeped upon my cheeks again.

"Thanks." I replied.

I was wearing a deep blue dress with an empire waiste and small tendrils and ringlets of silk falling down to my knees. It had a nice V-neck but it wasn't too low, luckily. To finish off the look I was in silver heels with straps wrapping around my feet and ankles.

Alice was in a green, strapless bubble dress the fell a couple inches about her knees and Rosalie was in a blood red floor length dress with a plunging neckline. As much as I loved my dress, standing next to them I felt invisible.

"Well, you kids better get going!" Charlie said, glancing at the TV which showed a football game. From what I could tell it was the last couple of minutes of the game.

"Yeah. I'll see you in the morning." I said. After the dance, Rosalie and I were staying the night at Alice's. And Edward's.

"Bye. Have fun!" Charlie had already plopped back down into his recliner and wasn't looking at us anymore.

"Bye."

--------------------------------------------------------------

When we arrived at the dance Alice and Rosalie instantly pulled Jasper and Emmett to the dance floor. That left Edward and me just standing there awkwardly.

"So..." He said quietly.

"So..." I replied, looking at my feet.

"Cool uh, lighting." Edward pointed above us where the multi-colored lights shined down on us, tinting our skin in brightly colored patterns.

"Yeah."

The song changed and I smiled.

"I love this song." I grinned.

Edward grinned back and grabbed my hand.

"Then let's dance!"

He began pulling my towards the dance floor.

"No, Edward! You know I can't dance! I'll probably cause some terrible natural disaster or anything." I complained, pulling against his grip.

"I can help that." Edward said. He lifted me off of the ground and placed me on his feet.

"I'm going to hurt you're feet. These heels are killing me, so I know they must be killing you if you're under them."

"No, I'm fine." Edward smiled, swaying with me to the tune of the song. I couldn't help but smile back not just because I was so close to him, pressed up against his body, but also because this was one of my favorite songs and I would love for it to be true. My smile grew to a grin as Edward began to sing along with the song.

"_Do you hear me? I'm talking to you. Across the water, across the deep, blue ocean under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm tryin'._"

I couldn't help but sing back despite my terrible singing voice.

"_Boy, I hear you in my dreams. I feel your whispers across the sea. I keep you with me in my heart, you make it easier when life gets hard._"

Edward twirled me around across the dance floor and I laughed before we both began singing along to the chorus.

"_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend, lucky I have been where I have been, lucky to be coming home again._"

My face grew red when I realized what I was saying, and I looked away from Edward's beautiful face. He just continued singing, completely oblvious to my embarrassment. Or so I thought.

"How come you're blushing? You have a great singing voice, you know."

I just shrugged and focused on the swirls of tissue paper hanging from the ceiling. I was surprised when Edward moved his hand from my waist to my face and made me look at him.

"_And so I'm sailing through the sea to an island where we'll meet. You'll hear the music fill the air. I'll put a flower in your hair._" He crooned, his face only inches away from mine. I tried to pull my beet red face away, but he held on just tight enough to where I couldn't escape, but I wasn't in pain. I finally sighed and gave in.

"_Though the breezes through the trees move so pretty, you're all I see. As the world keeps spinnin' round, you hold me right here, right now._"

We both finished off the song together, our foreheads pressed together. Every movement our lips made with the words came closely together, ever so close to touching.

"_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend, lucky I have been where I have been, lucky to be coming home again. I'm lucky we're in love in every way, lucky to have stayed where we have stayed, lucky to be coming home someday._"

As we sang the last note, Edward closed the small distance between us and kissed me. I was frozen in shock for a split second before I began kissing him back, slowly but confidently. Our lips moved against each other, doing a dance of their own and I was completely oblivious to the world around us. All that was left was the two of us right there, right then.

When Edward pulled away he smiled crookedly at me.

"I really like you, Bella. I have for a long time. I think...I think I might even love you. I guess you kind of figured that out though." He said sheepishly.

I smiled back.

"I love you too, Edward." I admitted.

I leaned in to kiss him once again, and we spent the rest of the night dancing around the room and sharing kisses. There was only one word I could think of to describe myself; lucky.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Fluffy, I know. I couldn't help myself ;) I really love this song and it just kind of inspired me like every other song I hear XD**

**Comments are loved appreciated!**


End file.
